Gear
Armor and Tools Armor and Tool Variants * After Alien gear is purchased, the Jagged variant of the item becomes researchable for 1 runic * The other variants of the gear are completely identical to normal gear in terms of cost and additional pps * The Rugged and other variants that follow have a runic cost matching the cost of the item (i.e. Rugged Boots cost 10 runic) ** Therefore, the most effective use of runic is to buy the cheapest gear first after all Jagged gear is purchased (Max boots, then leggings, chestplates, swords, helmets, etc.) * Currently, Legendary Alien gear (Level 699) is the highest level gear that can be obtained * Names of all the variants, in order: Jagged, Rugged, Tough, Sturdy, Stout, Heavy, Reinforced, Mighty, Polished, Refined, Glossy, Bright, Sunlit, Auroral, Lustrous, Argent, Brilliant, Radiant, Noble, Great, Heroic, Epic, Exalted, Gallant, Bold, Dashing, Stalwart, Puissant, Powerful, Worthy, Dignified, Valiant, Valorous, Legendary. * Buying all of the armor and tools will result in +1,354,535 base pps Bonus gear Plain Biome * Carrot on a Stick 2 pps 25 wood * Paper 5 pps 250 wood * Clay Pot 20 pps 500 clay * Pumpkin Spice 200 pps 75 pumpkin Desert Biome * Head Scarf 45 pps 500 sand * Cactus Shield 65 pps 750 cactus * Water Canteen 90 pps 1000 sand * Binoculars 250 pps 50 glass Tundra Biome * Snowball 95 pps 850 snow * Snow Cone 100 pps 1000 snow * Ice Sculpture 150 pps 750 ice * Winter Gloves 200 pps 1000 ice Cave Biome * Mining Lamp 400 pps 500 gold * Iron Bucket 530 pps 1000 iron * Clock 570 pps 500 redstone * Sifting Pan 600 pps 75 bedrock * Lantern 620 pps 750 coal * Sharpening Stone 550 pps 500 gravel Nether Biome * Nether Wart 770 pps 1750 soul sand * Blaze Rod 800 pps 800 glowstone * Nether Star 850 pps 450 netherrack * Cursed Amulet 900 pps 650 nether quartz Mesa Biome * Lead 1000 pps 250 tumbleweed * Ancient Map 1015 pps 500 red sand * Hardened Clay Bowl 1100 pps 500 hardened clay * Topaz Idol 1200 pps 300 topaz Jungle Biome * Jungle Spear 760 pps 2,500 Jungle log * Dandelion Flower 400 pps 2500 Dandelion seeds * Orchid Flower 1200 pps 2500 Orchid seeds * Coffee 500 pps''' ''' 2500 Coffee beans * Unhatched Dino Egg 2300 pps 10,000 Podzol Ocean Biome * Seashell 2500 pps 1,000 live rock * Starfish 2500 pps 500 starfish shards * Harpoon 2600 pps 2,000 Coral * Diving Helmet 2750 pps 500 prismarine * Magic Conch 3800 pps 2,000 sponge Moon Biome * Space Helmet 5780 pps 750 moon rock * Tin Foil Hat 6500 pps 750 aluminum * Golden Record 9800 pps 750 diorite * Alien Egg 11300 pps 1,250 alien ooze * Asteroid Key 12000 pps (Description says only ???) (pps based on current pps) 750 asteroid shards Chest Treasures * Book 5% pps * Raw Beef 1% pps * Cooked Beef 5% pps * Apple 2% pps * Golden Apple 8% pps * Cake 10% pps * Compass 14% pps * Cookie 20% pps * TNT 50% pps Spooky Event * Candy Corn 5% pps Harvest Season * Cooked Turkey 10 pps * Turkey 5 pps * Cornucopia 30 pps * Pumpkin 4 pps * Pumpkin Pie 3% pps Winter Season * Snowflake 3 pps * Ornament 5 pps * Reindeer 6 pps * Snow Golem 5% pps * Magic Crumbs 0% pps * Santa's Hat 10% pps Egg Hunt Event * Rabbit's Foot 10 pps * Bunny Ears 10% pps * Carrot Cake 5% pps * Bunny Trophy Counts how many times you defeated the Bunny Boss. Companions * Chicken 2 pps * Cow 4 pps * Pig 4 pps * Sheep 4 pps * Wolf 5 pps * Doge 6 pps * Horse 6 pps * Squid 8 pps * Villager 8 pps * Panda 10 pps Special Items *Fuel (maximum level 20 = +200% on fire duration; 60 seconds of on fire duration) *Lighter (maximum level 10 = -50% on fire cooldown; 5 minutes of on fire cooldown) *Block Doubler (maximum level 5 = +4 blocks on break) *Hopper Block breaking in background. Category:Gear